


The Atlantis Queen

by Sunshine_Whiskey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archaeology, Atlantis, Beautiful, Drabble, Fiction, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kings & Queens, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Whiskey/pseuds/Sunshine_Whiskey
Summary: A one-shot that came to mind and I just had to write it. A team of archeologists stumble upon the lost city of Atlantis...and now they must deal with the consequences.
Kudos: 2





	The Atlantis Queen

Ruby Sanders stared at the crumbling wall before her, attention captured by the ancient artwork encapsulated on it. She and her team of archeologists had found, quite by chance, the lost city of Atlantis only a few days ago. This painting had intrigued her in ways she could not explain. Maybe it was the eerie atmosphere the abandoned city gave off or maybe it was how life-like the artwork appeared to be. Either way, Ruby could not bring herself to look away from the majesty of the piece.

Painted on the wall was a beautiful woman every sense of the word. There was something about her that was spine-tingling. Her slender, smooth legs were crossed in a queenly manner at the knee, disappearing into the slender skirt of the light blue, bejeweled dress with the low reaching V-neck and flowing sleeves. Her fingers gripped the armrests of her throne carved from stone. She held herself proudly, swan-like neck curved. Long iridescent black hair was pulled over her shoulder, cascading down to her knees. Her face was narrow like a fox’s with large, dark eyes set perfectly apart. Her mouth pursed ever so slightly, plump flesh kissable and begging for attention.

Ruby stared into the eyes, finding them deep, hollow, enchanting and worrisome. She and her team of archeologists had named her Queen Tefiahl, the Lost Queen of Atlantis. For indeed, she was the lost queen. It was not because of the golden tiara set on her head, but the ancient manuscripts did not mention there ever being a queen in Atlantis. Kings ruled the land and no one else. Who was this mysterious woman and why was she here? Why did her deep eyes seek so much, yet reveal so little?

“ _Leave._ ”

A cold shiver shot down her spine at the low, hissing voice in her ear. She looked around, goosebumps rising on her flesh. None of her colleagues were near enough to have whispered. Ruby frowned, swallowing thickly.

A sudden cold wind blew through their camp. Ruby turned around to call to her team, but movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She whipped her head around and her heart sank. At the end of the pathway, was someone…or some _thing_ that shouldn’t be there.

The tall, elegant Queen walked slowly down the path, dragging the tip of a spear against the stone tiles. The scratching of sharpened bone against stone made Ruby jump, breaking out into a cold sweat as she locked eyes with the queen.

Then Ruby blinked…and the Queen was gone.


End file.
